Electronic devices incorporate internal components that generate electromagnetic waves, such as a microprocessor including an integrated circuit, and the electromagnetic waves cause malfunction of the appliances, or have a negative effect on the human body.
Electromagnetic wave shielding technology serves to protect external equipment by shielding the periphery of an electromagnetic wave generation source or to protect internal components from external influence by electromagnetic waves.
A microwave oven is an apparatus that cooks an object (food) using microwaves that mainly have a constant wavelength. The microwave oven internally defines a heating space for cooking of food and the heating space is adapted to be opened or closed by a door.
To heat food received in the heating space, microwaves generated by a magnetron are fed into the heating space. At this time, although the food must be uniformly heated by microwaves, microwaves have difficulty in uniformly heating the food that is kept stationary due to wavelength characteristics of microwaves.
Therefore, upon heating of food by microwaves, to achieve uniform heating of the food, a tray on which the food is disposed is rotated to cause microwaves to be more uniformly introduced into the food.
The microwave oven is advantageously capable of reducing cooking time and directly heating the interior of food using heat generated when molecules intensively vibrate using a short wavelength of radio frequency (in a range of 2400 MHz to 2500 MHz), but suffers from generation of electromagnetic waves.